Um Bilhete?
by Justfaby
Summary: Gokudera recebe um bilhete de Tsuna para encontrá-lo no café, do que se trata? Ruim pra resumos n.n' Oneshot


**_Reborn _**_não me pertence, ele é só da Bianchi._

_Já o Dino é outra história..._

* * *

Gokudera chegou a escola com seu ânimo de sempre: Irritado. E para melhor mais a situação, Yamamoto esperava pelo amigo na porta da classe.

"Oe, Gokudera!"

"Fala, maníaco do baseball..."

"O Tsuna mandou eu te entregar isso aqui."

"O J-juudaime?" Seus olhos verdes brilharam intensamente enquanto ele arrancava o bilhetinho das mãos de Yamamoto. "O Juudaime não veio pra escola hoje?"

"Não, parece que ele está muito cansado do treino de ontem ou doente..." Gokudera entrou em estado de choque por Yamamoto não saber responder a uma simples pergunta. Mas deixou passar.

Sua primeira reação foi correr para o banheiro e ler o bilhete.

"Me encontre no Café Fox depois da aula, preciso falar com você, Tsuna."

Era sim a letra do chefe, conhecia esta muito bem. Os olhos de Gokudera brilharam intensamente com aquelas palavras. Seria isso um encontro?, pensou. A possibilidade era muito grande, já andavam juntos há um ano e se conheciam muito bem (alguns diriam que Gokudera conhece Tsuna mais que ele mesmo, note-se). Se isso era um encontro, deveria trocar de roupa e ir arrumado, não com os trapos da escola.

Afastou a idéia, Tsuna saberia que Gokudera correria pra casa (isso se ele realmente tem uma) e trocaria de roupa. Talvez fosse uma confissão?

Confissão... Confessar o que? Talvez ele também goste de mim, cogitou. Se isso realmente é verdade, por que ele passa tanto tempo observando a Kyoko e protegendo-a? Talvez por ela ser fraca, finalizou. Então devia ser uma confissão.

Foi então que lembrou das palavras de Yamamoto: "parece que ele está muito cansado do treino de ontem ou doente...". Tsuna estava doente, então não deveria ele visitá-lo?

Gokudera saiu do banheiro (note que a aula já havia começado a mais de meia hora) e caminhou com uma aura negra pelos corredores. Eu, o braço-direito do Juudaime aqui na escola enquanto ele sofre em casa? Pensou.

"Oe, você aí. Não é permitido esse tipo de aura na escola. Acho que vou ter que te bater até a morte, Gokudera Hayato." Disse Hibari, aparecendo do nada.

"Pode vir, maluco das tonfas!"

"Oe, Oe, calma aí!" Disse Yamamoto, surgindo de um corredor, junto com Ryohei. "Não briguem aqui na escola! Isso é feio! Estamos no mesmo jogo de máfia, lembram?" Sim, ele ainda achava que aquilo era um jogo.

"Extremo! Yamamoto tá certo. Mas vocês podem lutar ao extremo no clube de boxe se quiserem! EXTREMOOOO!" Gritou Ryohei, com seu humor habitual.

"Vocês estão formando grupos, eu odeio isso. Voltem para suas classes antes que eu bata até a morte." Surpreendidos pela aura assassina que Hibari emitia, eles foram para seus devidos lugares.

Uma confissão? E o pensamento voltou para a mente de Gokudera, junto com o bilhete, que ficou brincando com os dedos. Sim, definitivamente era isso. Ele o chamara para um lugar não muito suspeito (amigos também vão para cafés comer tortas de morango com formato de coração, certo?) onde ele confessaria todos os seus sentimentos. Gokudera sentiu um ataque cardíaco se aproximando.

Mas se era uma confissão, ele também poderia ter escrito uma carta de amor com seus sentimentos. Garotas faziam isso, e, olhando por esse lado, Tsuna parecia mais uma garota de treze anos. Descartou, muito relutante, essa opção.

Pior, ia ele dizer que Yamamoto era o novo braço-direito do Décimo Vongola? Yamamoto parecia muito feliz quando lhe entregou o bilhetinho. Não, o Juudaime não faria isso comigo, pensou, ou faria? Pensando bem, Tsuna ultimamente estava mais envolvido com Yamamoto que o normal. Descartou essa hipótese com muito gosto.

Não agüentava mais. Olhou no relógio, era apenas a segunda aula de seis. Não ia agüentar sem perguntar para Tsuna. Levantou-se, mas foi detido pelo olhar do professor. Encarou-o, mas uma aura assassina pareceu se aproximar no corredor, não queria ter que derrotar Hibari para falar com Tsuna, o último brigaria muito com ele ao saber.

Então esperou calmamente a hora passar.

"Gokudera-san, você poderia tirar os pés da mesa e parar de murmurar feitiços de magia negra na aula de inglês?"

#

E o sinal tocou. Ele pulou de alegria com isso, não podia acreditar. Havia conseguido passar pelas aulas tranquilamente (ou quase). Saiu correndo da escola, evitou ao máximo os outros Guardiões e esbarrou no mínimo de pessoas possíveis.

Foi direto ao Café mencionado por Tsuna no bilhete. Era um lugar muito lindo e fofo, exatamente como naqueles animes para garotas de cinco anos. Tsuna estava na porta, aguardando.

"JUU~~~~DAIMEE!" Disse, correndo na direção do pequeno garoto.

"Go-gokudera-kun! Okairi."

"O senhor está bem, Juudaime?"

"Sim, sim, Gokudera-kun."

"Então, o que é isso que o senhor precisa me falar?" E todas as possibilidades voltaram para sua cabeça, e seu rosto variou em todos os tons de vermelho existentes.

"Bom, primeiro precisamos entrar por que é algo realmente importante." Tsuna abriu a porta e encostou no interruptor.

"Feliz aniversário, Gokudera-kun!" Disseram todos juntos, os guardiões, os Arcobalenos, até a Varia estava lá.

"Não se importe conosco, Décimo Vongola-san. Só viemos para acompanhar o Mammon." Disse Bel, enquanto Mammon enfiava doces e salgadinhos nos bolsos.

"Isso tudo pra mim, Juudaime?" Gokudera disse, chorando como uma garotinha.

"Feliz aniversário, Gokudera-kun." Gokudera não se segurou e começou a chorar no ombro de Tsuna.

Chorava de felicidade, pois, desde que nascera, aquela era a primeira festa de aniversário que haviam feito para ele. Que haviam feito de coração para o garoto de cabelos prateados.


End file.
